disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Spectrobes characters
There are many characters in the Spectrobes video game franchise. ''Spectrobes'' Rallen Rallen is a young, ambitious Planetary Patrol officer. He is a skilled pilot who is ready to take on any challenge. At times, his eagerness to get into the thick of things gets him into trouble, but his courage and sense of duty are well known by his superiors. Rallen is the only one who is able to operate the Prizmod, a communication device used to command the Spectrobes. In Webisode two, he is attacked by the Krawl just after he discovers the Prizmod while investigating the distress beacon on planet Daichi. In the webisodes, the first Spectrobes that Rallen uses in battle are Spikan and Zozane, which are also the "starter" Spectrobes in the actual game. The first Spectrobe he received for use as a search Spectrobe was a Danawa, where in the game it is a Komainu. His catchphrase is "Iku ze!" which means " Here we go" and/or " Let's go" in Japanese. Rallen is voiced by Steve Staley in the webisodes but later changed to Yuri Lowenthal. He has medium-long red-orange hair and eyes. Jeena Jeena is Rallen's partner on the Planetary Patrol. She is a communications and research specialist. Her expertise is useful on missions where data on ancient relics and technologies is collected. While Rallen is in the field, Jeena is able to relay critical information that helps him train his allied Spectrobes and counter enemy attacks by the relentless Krawl. She often forgets to give mission reports to Commander Grant, which lands both her and Rallen in trouble. She is voiced by Michelle Ruff in the webisodes. She can be just as ambitious and feisty as Rallen but doesn't accept his somewhat proud attitude. She is the first to discover Aldous in his escape pod in Episode Two and joins him and Rallen to search for a Spectrobe which will be named Komainu in Episode Five. In the sixth episode, Jeena comes to Rallen's rescue after his second battle with the Krawl by piloting their spaceship to him before more of the monsters arrived. She soon meets Komainu, who jumps into her arms upon awakening, much to her admiration. She has long pink hair and blue eyes. Aldous/Mr. X Aldous is a mysterious man from the fictional Giorna star system. He travels across the universe in search of the home galaxy of the Spectrobes, hoping to be able to save his own system from the scourge of the Krawl. Instead, he crash landed on the planet of Daichi, where he lay in an unconscious state until he was discovered by Rallen. When awake, Aldous unfortunately discovers that his home system has been destroyed by the Krawl. After joining forces with Rallen and Jeena, Aldous assists them in upgrading the research lab on their ship and is an invaluable resource in decoding the secrets of the ancient Spectrobes. Commander Grant The Commander is the head of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. He is also Rallen and Jeena's supervisor. Although at first he does not believe that the Spectrobes exist, he gains faith once he witnesses a massive Krawl attack on the planet of Kollin and the NPP headquarters, as well as Rallen defeating a Leader Krawl with the help of his Spectrobes and Jeena. Professor Wright Professor Wright is the main researcher of the Fossil Research Institute on Genshi. In the game, he is a non-playable minor character who gets trapped by black vortexes. After being saved by Rallen, he gives away the fossil he had found, which is an Aopod with a custom part. Professor Kate Professor Kate is the main researcher on the planet of Ziba. In the game, Professor Kate believes that the ancient ruins on the planet of Nessa is actually a spaceship able to reach the outer planets. She gives away the Red Keystone and persuades the museum on Kollin to give up the Green Keystone. ''Beyond the Portals'' Nanairo Planetary Patrol members Jeena An assisting protagonist and the thinker of the team. Her role in the game involves assisting Rallen, attempting to sometimes alter his decisions, and solving in-game puzzles, often opening locks. She also comments about all of these messages referring to the Spectrobe Master of legend as a "he", presumably finding it sexist. She has pink, waist length hair and a black and white uniform, with shoulder length sleeves. She also wears a silver, watch-like scanner with a green display on top. Voiced by Michelle Ruff. Aldous An old Spectrobe expert and the only known survivor of Giorna, he provided Rallen with information on becoming a Spectrobe master and also analyzed cubes in the original. Early in the game, he is kidnapped, while studying the Ancient Ship, by Maja, one of the High Krawl. Late in the Game, he is discovered alive and well on planet Nox. He also wears a black and white Uniform, even before he joined the NPP. He has short, brownish-orange hair, and a waist length beard of the same colour. His Prizmod is Gold, with blue slits. Commander Grant Leader of the NPP and advisor to Rallen and Jeena. He gives the team their assignments and advises them on their missions. He wears a dark blue waistcoat and has gray, cropped hair. High Krawl Krux Leader of the High Krawl and provider of their powers, he acts as the main antagonist of the game. His base is located on the Planet Malik, and is the only visitable location of the planet. He is shown wearing a black, hooded robe, with a silver mask patterned with many orange-red lines in his humanoid form. When Rallen cuts his mask off he is revealed to be half krawl and half human. He is in possession of a black prizmod holding Dolgon, Dolgan and Kragon, the "True Dark Spectrobes" as Krux calls them. Voiced by Richard Epcar. He is also the main antagonist in Spectrobes: Origins. Maja First of the High Krawl to be seen and Aldous' kidnapper. She destroys the tower on Daichi and after facing Rallen with her vicious dark Spectrobes, she travels to the Kagero system and attempts to send thousands of Krawl vortexes from the dark lake on Fons through the portal to consume Daichi. After her plan was foiled by Rallen, she retreats to Darkmos to send the Krawl on the planet through the portal instead. She is defeated by Rallen on Darkmos, and after this develops a personal rivalry with him. Her last appearance is on Nox, where she is fought and killed by Rallen and the Spectrobes on top of a big mushroom. She has light pink skin and darker pink tattoos on the edges of her face. She has long, purplish-pink hair shaped into 2 long, spiked ponytails that she can attack with. She wears the same black robe as all the other High Krawl. She has no element. She tries to act like the leader of the High Krawl, only when Krux is off to something of course, she keeps them in shape so they do not end up killing themselves, which they inevitably do. Jado First of the High Krawl to be faced. He destroys the tower on Genshi before being faced by Rallen and the Spectrobes. After being defeated, he retreats and spends the remainder of the game furthering his power by consuming the corpses of the other High Krawl. He is eventually confronted and defeated by Rallen, and flees, asking Krux for more power. Krux then fuses Jado with the Krawlosphere. He has black and gray skin patterned with blue lines and dark blue hair. He also possesses a "pet", which is his shadow, similar in form to a Swar, except jet black with white eyes. He is a Flash type. He also appears in Spectrobes: Origins. Gelberus Second of the High Krawl to be faced and is the High Krawl of fire. He destroys the tower on Nessa and then opens a portal to the Fubuki system, planning to free the army of Krawl frozen on Hyoga and send them to consume Nessa. His plans, however, are foiled by Rallen and he is killed. He possesses yellow skin patterned with red lines and long, flame red hair rising upwards. He is a Corona type. Gronos Fourth of the High Krawl to be faced and the High Krawl of the void. He is capable of sucking things into the void and removing them at any time he wishes. He destroys the tower on Ziba and sucks its dimensional coil into the void, before consuming the magnetic fields of Ziba's moons, Akaboshi and Aoboshi, to boost his power. He is then killed and the coil is retrieved, but the coil is revealed to be broken. He possesses green skin patterned with many gold lines and two red eyes. One is larger than the other. He has a black hole for a stomach, which he uses to eat and store things. He is an Aurora Type. ''Origins'' Rallen Rallen is a Spectrobe Master and Nanairo Planetary Patrol officer. He's highly athletic and a crack pilot. Not only that, but he's also cheerful in disposition and loves a good adventure. Jeena Jeena is Rallen's faithful partner, and is also a Nanairo Planetary Patrol officer. She helps keep Rallen's feet on the ground. She's also highly intelligent and a wiz with machinery and electronics. Commander Grant Commander Grant is a greatly respected commander of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol. He's quite calm underfire and protective of Rallen and Jeena, his favorite officers. Krux Krux is the archenemy of Rallen and all human kind. He has the horrific ability to control the entire Krawl race. A mask hides his true face. He is the old spectrobe master for weitera. Radese Chief of Wyterra's Haven Village, Radese is levelheaded and loved by his people. He's well versed in lore pertaining to Spectrobes and the ancients. Kotetsu Kotetsu is a fun and outgoing Blacksmith from Haven Village. He once assisted Wyterra's former Spectrobe Master. His skills are unrivaled and his work is known throughout the galaxy. Gretta Chief of Verdant Village on Dolodogo, Gretta is friendly and loved by her people, but overbearing at times. This causes conflicts with her daughter, Salia. Salia Chief Gretta's daughter, Salia is a gentle soul and protector of nature who is as powerful as her mom on the inside. She can eat anyone under the table. Kamtoga Kamtoga is the leader of a group sworn to protect the Kaio system. Despite his heroic and rather stern exterior, he is an old softy on the inside. Dyrus Greedy and manipulative, Dyrus is the CEO of a major Wyterra based corporation. He will stop at nothing if there is a profit to be made. Neal Neal is a renowned explorer and ruins expert with curiosity matched only by his propensity for trouble. But despite that, this has led to some major discoveries. Zig Leader of the shady three man team working for Dyrus, Zig is a man of action, but he tends to lose his cool. He has high respect for his boss. Beht A member of the shady three man team working for Dyrus, Beht tends to be smug and disrespectful of authority, especially Zig's. Gorrik A member of the shady three man team working for Dyrus, Gorrik is the low man on the totem pole. He's a big guy with a lot of energy. Tidy Tidy is a caretaker robot of the Slayso tower. He has maintained the tower with his partner, Scout, for several thousand years. He is tremendously emotional for a robot. Scout Scout is a caretaker robot of the Slayso tower. Physically identical to Tidy, but he's calmer and more easygoing than his friend. He has a strong sense of duty. Jado Jado is the most powerful of all the high Krawl. His highly vindictive nature makes him a sworn enemy of Rallen and company. Harry Harry is a friend of Rallen and Jeena who works at the Nanairo Planetary Patrol headquarters back on Kollin. References External links *Official Spectrobes Website Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Interactive Studios characters Category:Spectrobes Category:Disney characters Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Character lists